Inside a lithium-ion secondary battery, a cathode and anode are separated by a porous separator. The production of lithium-ion batteries utilizes a separator roll which includes the porous separator and a cylindrical core around which the separator is wound.
Patent Literature 1 discloses (i) a core that includes an electrically conductive component and (ii) a roll composed of a microporous film wound around such a core.